


The woes of handing over a love letter

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 3, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Promptis Week 2018, inspired by a Haikyuu dj called Strawletter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: Prompto is currently in a crisis. He just realized he's in love with his best friend.It all started with a love letter.





	The woes of handing over a love letter

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Promptis Week 2018 Day 3. Prompt: mutual pining, the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend
> 
> Also, this was inspired by a Tsukiyama Haikyuu!! dj -Strawletter.

It all started with a love letter.

“E-excuse me?” someone taps on Prompto’s shoulder one Monday morning on his way to class.

“Yes?” Prompto turns to face the person who tapped his shoulder and was a bit surprised to find that it was a girl. A very cute one at that. He couldn’t help but wonder what the girl wanted from him, granted that it was usually Noctis who talks to him most of the time. That and some occasional quick banter from some of the guys in class (usually has to do with assignments).

“You’re Prompto Argentum, right?” the girl said. “The guy who always hangs around Prince Noctis?”

“Um, yes?” Prompto answered.

“Cool!” the girl said. “Listen, um, can I ask you a favor?”

Prompto, being the gentleman he is, nodded. “Sure.”

The girl takes out an envelope from her coat pocket and hands it to Prompto. “Can you, um, give this letter to Prince Noctis?” she said, blushing.

Prompto froze, staring at the pink envelope that was being handed to him. “I–  is this a love letter?”

The girl blushed more in embarrassment and nodded. “I want to confess to Prince Noctis. But, um, I’m kind of scared to give this to him.”

“Um, I think you should-”

“You’ll help me out, right?” the girl cut off before he could finish. “Please, Prompto. You’re like, the only one who ever gets to hang around with the prince.” She begged.

The girl looked at Prompto with such tearful eyes that Prompto found himself saying yes, even it would be really troublesome for him.

After the girl left the letter, he looked at it, feeling a strange twisting emotion growing on his stomach. That was weird.

Prompto got out his journal from his bag and placed the love letter in between the pages.

He just had to give this letter to Noctis, right?

How hard would it be?

…

Two days passed and the letter was still stuck in his journal.

For some reason, even though Prompto got to hang around Noctis like usual, he still hasn’t given the said letter to Noctis.

 _The woes of being the friend to an amazing prince._ Prompto groaned to himself. _I’m a terrible wingman. I just have to hand it over. Why is it so hard?_

Prompto should really hand it over, like, right now. Noctis is currently eating in front of him, separating vegetables from his burger and putting it over to Prompto’s salad plate. Now would be a good time.

But instead, Prompto finds himself musing about his friend and their friendship. Even now, Prompto found himself lucky to be even considered as the prince’s friend. If it weren’t for Lady Lunafreya and Tiny, he might never have the confidence to improve himself and befriend Noctis. Noctis is cool, handsome, can be really smart if he wanted to and of course, a prince. It’s no brainer that girls liked him very much and want to date him. He’s pretty much the dream guy. Prompto had no chance.

Chance of what?

Prompto was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Noctis called his name.

“Prompto?”

“Uh, yeah, buddy?”

“You’re staring at me.” Noctis pointed out.

“I am?” Prompto asked, eyes turning to the side. “No, dude. I was totally not staring at you. I was looking at that sign over there!”

“For five minutes?” Noctis raised his eyebrow.

“Huh? I, uh, I was actually thinking of something.” Prompto admitted, turning pink.

“Want to tell me about it?” Noctis offered.

“Nah,” Prompto declined. “It’s nothing. Anyways, time to finish this salad. Say, wanna hit the arcade after this?”

“Sure.”

…

It was in the middle of shooting pixelated monsters when Prompto decides to ask Noctis a question.

“Say, buddy,” Prompto starts. “Ever thought of dating anyone? Or like, are you dating Luna?

Noctis stops shooting for a moment to gape at Prompto, allowing a monster to clobber at the game screen before he collects himself and continue shooting. Meanwhile, Prompto continues to shoot more monsters while waiting for Noctis to answer.

“No.” Noctis answers a few seconds later.

“Right.”

“That’s what you’re thinking earlier?” Noctis asked in a strange voice.

“Uh, not really.” Prompto tries not to look at Noctis. “Maybe? Dude, you two are totally like the perfect match.”

Noctis silently shoots about 5 monsters before he comments. “Luna’s more like a sister to me. And dating other girls would be a pain.” He shoots another monster. “Besides, you would know if I’m dating someone. We’re always together. So yeah, no dating at the moment.”

The two of them continue shooting monsters. Although internally, Prompto felt his stomach sinking.

Noctis had said _at the moment._

Meaning someday, he wants to date someone.

Someone else to laugh and talk with.

Someone not him.

_Oh._

It was this moment that Prompto realized why he had a hard time handing over the letter.

He was in love with his best friend.

…

It was the 4th day and Prompto still had the damn letter.

 _I’m so stupid_. Prompto thought, smothering himself on his pillow at home. _What was I thinking, agreeing to hand over this letter._ He groaned, glancing at the letter placed in his journal. _Forget my feelings. That girl trusted me to give it to Noctis. I need to hand it over._

He repeats the last phrase to himself over and over.

…

“Hey, Prompto.”

“Yeah, buddy?” Prompto looked up from helping Ignis wash the dishes, handing it over to Gladio to dry. Tonight, Noctis asked him to sleep over to study.

“You need help on that history homework, right?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll help you later after you’re finished with that.” Noctis said, heading to the living room. “In return, help me with math.”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

“Prompto you can leave those dishes.” Ignis interrupted. “Me and Gladio will finish it. Go with his highness and do your homeworks.”

Prompto let Gladio take over his place and ran over to Noctis.

Out of earshot, Gladio nudged Ignis with his elbow. “Those two have been inseperable lately.”

“They were inseperable to begin with.” Ignis deadpans.

“No, it’s more than before.” Gladio insists.

“Prompto has always been with his highness.” Ignis states.

“True.” Gladio agrees. “Ah, That’s it!”

“Stealing my lines now?” Ignis remarked.

“What? No!” Gladio retorted. “I mean it’s not Prompto!”

“What are you implying?”

“It’s Noctis.” Gladio stated. “He’s been real close to Prompto nowadays.”

“Hm?” Ignis hums in thought. “I wonder if something happened.”

…

“Oh, you got this one wrong.” Noctis leans over towards Prompto and points an item in the questionnaire he’s currently answering. “The Fiere is the one with the mace. The one using a halberd is the Conqueror.”

“Oops.” Prompto rushes to erase the wrong part and change his answer, trying to ignore the closeness of Noctis face hovering at him.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis leans over again, showing his math notes. “Which formula should I use for this question?”

 _He’s too close!_ Prompto thought, trying to reel in his racing heart.

“Um, you have to use Euler’s equation on this one.” Prompto answered, peeking a bit at Noctis who looked at him weirdly. He immediately looked away.

“Um,” Prompto started. “Did something happen?”

“You could say that.” Noctis twirled his pen.

“Oh, what is it?” Prompto asked, curious. “I’m your best friend, why don’t I know about it?”

‘Oh, it’s just; I’ve got something I wanted a long time now.” Noctis said in a strange voice.

“Nice!” Prompto complimented. “Is it a new video game?”

Noctis chuckles. “Ah, no. Haven’t got it yet. But soon, I will.” He smiles at Prompto.

“Right, crown prince privileges.” Prompto teases. “Us plebs aren’t worthy!”

To Prompto’s surprise, Noctis suddenly reaches over to touch Prompto’s cheek. Prompto was sure he was blushing.

“You’ve got a smudge on your face.” Noctis said before returning to his homework.

Prompto’s heart beat fast for a long time.

…

It’s already Saturday and Prompto still hasn’t given the letter.

 _It’s weekend already._ Prompto lamented. _Why can’t I just give the damn letter? I’ll be ridden with more guilt if I don’t. It’s not like Noctis would go out with her. He barely knows her. I can’t be blamed if it’s unrequited. Just give the damn letter!_

_Besides, those are not my feelings in the letter._

Prompto wished it was, but even then, he’ll end up the same as the girl. Unrequited.

Determined, he texts Noctis if he can come over to his house.

…

“What’s this?”

“Um,” Prompto fidgeted in front of Noctis. “There was this cute girl. She, um, she asked me to give it to you.”

To his surprise, Noctis gestured as if to tear the letter into two. Prompto quickly grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Prompto said, his voice rising. “That girl, she likes you!”

“I know.” Noctis said. “She told me herself. I rejected her.”

“Huh?”

“ _I’d like to hear the answer to the love letter I handed over to Prompto three days ago.”_ Noctis stated.

“S-sorry…” Prompto mumbled, embarrassed. “I –”

“Don’t apologize.” Noctis said. “That girl’s silly. She should have given it to me herself.”

“I –”

“Prompto, why didn’t you give me the letter?” Noctis asked gently.

Prompto couldn’t look at Noctis. He couldn’t bring himself to admit his own feelings.

_I’ll just end up like her._

“Your face’s too honest you know?” Noctis said, before leaning towards Prompto, giving him a quick kiss.

Prompto was sure he died on the spot. Death via kiss.

“I, you just kissed me.” Prompto sniffed. “I thought you would hate me.”

“No way,” Noctis said. “You’re too cute for that.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Noctis admitted, the tips of his ears turning red. “I’ve liked you for a while now. I just, don’t know if you feel the same. This letter fiasco kind of made things clear for me.”

“So, what now?” Prompto asked. “Am I still your best friend?”

“Silly, you’ve just been promoted as my boyfriend.” Noctis said, giving Prompto another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom. Feel free to fangirl with me on:  
> tumblr: skylarkphantomemperor  
> twitter: @ReisiAo


End file.
